video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video
|catalogue number = TV8153 |rating = |running time = 100 minutes}} The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video is a UK VHS release by Thames Video on 10th February 1992. It contains all 25 episodes from the animated series, "Rub a Dub Dub". Description Sing-along and dance-about in this POP-N-ROCK NURSERY RHYME VIDEO SHOW with Mother Goose, Al E Gator and a host of crazy, colorful cartoon characters. The merry menagerie marches through imaginative illustration and soaring song. Join Old King Cole, Humpty Dumpty, Jack and Jill and many more of your favourite nursery rhyme characters in a magical mixture of over 100 rhymes full of music and laughter. Songs # Mary, Mary Quite Contrary # She Shells, Sea Shells # Ring O Ring O Roses # Sneezes # Ding Dong Bell, Pussy in the Well # See Saw Margery Daw # Jack Be Nimble, Jack Be Quick # This is the House That Jack Built # Hey Diddle Diddle # There Was an Old Woman Who Went Up in a Basket # Twinkle Twinkle Little Star # Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? # Star Light, Star Bright # The Man in the Moon # It's Raining, It's Pouring # Doctor Foster # 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Once I Caught a Fish Alive # 1, 2, Buckle My Shoe # Hot Cross Buns # Pat-a-Cake Pat-a-Cake # Tom, Tom the Piper's Son # The Queen of Hearts # Old King Cole # Polly Put the Kettle On # There Was an Odd Crow # I Had a Little Nut Tree # Bobby Shafto # Poor Old Robinson Crusoe # Dance to Your Daddy # Three Wise Men # Rub a Dub Dub Three Men in a Tub # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # Three Blind Mice # Tommy Tittle Mouse # Yankee Doodle Dandy # Ride a Cock Horse to Banbury Cross # Cock-A-Doodle Doo # Incey Wincey Spider # Little Miss Muffet # Humpty Dumpty # Girls and Boys Come Out to Play # Georgie Porgie # Wee Willie Winkie # Hush a Bye Baby # I Had a Cat and the Cat Pleased Me # Curly Locks # There were Two Black Birds # Jack & Jill # Diddle Diddle Dumpling # Goosey Goosey Gander # Over the Hills and Far Away # The Grand Old Duke of York # King of the Castle # Round and Round the Garden # Here we Go Round the Mulberry Bush # Mary Had a Little Lamb # The Lion and the Unicorn # There Was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe # Little Tommy Tucker # Old Mother Hubbard # The North Wind Doth Blow # Little Jack Horner # I See Three Ships # Ba Ba Black Sheep # See Saw Sacradown # Hickory Dickory Dock # Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat # Bow Wow Says the Dog # Little Poll Parrot # Pease Porridge Hot # Jack Sprat # Peter Piper # Elsie Marley # To Market To Market # Barber Sheep # This Little Pig # One for a Money, Two for a Show # Simple Simon # I Love Sixpence # Sing a Song of Sixpence # About a Snail Credits Opening (Original 1992 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1991-1998) (Slow) * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) * A David Yates Production logo * The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video title card * Rub A Dub Dub intro * Start of Mary, Mary Quite Contrary (1984) Closing (Original 1992 release) (with no trailer) * End of About a Snail (1984) * Rub A Dub Dub closing credits * Thames Video logo (1991-1998) Gallery The-Ultimate-Nursery-Rhymes-Video-Over-100-Nursery-_57.jpg|Cassette The-Ultimate-Nursery-Rhymes-VHS-Video-Thames.jpg The-Ultimate-Nursery-Rhymes-VHS-Video-Thames-_57.jpg The-Ultimate-Nursery-Rhymes-VHS-Video-Thames-_57 (1).jpg Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Nursery Rhymes Video Category:Rub-a-Dub Dub Category:Thames Video Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:A David Yates Production Category:BBFC U Category:Thames Television Category:VHS Videos with No trailers